Raios e Trovões
by Protego-Kun
Summary: Uma tempestade em Nova York atrapalha o sono de alguns semideuses. Percy não consegue dormir, Jason também não. Enquanto conversam Annabeth e Piper estão procurando os namorados, pois também não conseguem dormir. Percy/Annabeth com um pouco de Piper/Jason. ONESHOT.


**Yo minna! hoje trago uma fanfic da série Percy Jackson, espero que gostem, ficou meio boba, mas está valendo.**

_Obs: Os personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan._

* * *

**RAIOS E TROVÕES**

Sexta de madrugada. Percy estava em seu chalé. O chalé 3 estava silencioso. Enquanto olhava percebeu que fora das fronteiras devia estar caindo uma bela de uma tempestade. E ele escutava o retumbar dos trovões sem conseguir dormir. Ficou imaginando se Zeus e Poseidon estariam de mau humor, mas nada a mais, provavelmente uma briguinha qualquer sobre quem causava o maior desastre.

Ele tinha 19 anos, muitas coisas já haviam passado por sua vida. Por enquanto o mundo estava a salvo (ou pelo menos, o mais a salvo possível). Gaia estava dormindo, e isso era o importante. Ele e os outros seis meio-sangues haviam vencido a guerra contra a deusa da Terra junto dos deuses, e os acampamentos estavam em paz um com o outro. Tão em paz que por morarem o ano todo no acampamento Júpiter, Frank e Hazel passavam um tempo das férias de verão no acampamento meio-sangue, ou alguns campistas de Nova York iam para Nova Roma. Jason principalmente, ele sempre dava uma ida em Nova Roma, pois após a guerra contra Gaia não pode mais retornar para o Acampamento Júpiter, não por que não permitiram, mas por que seu coração estava fora de lá.

Um trovão e um raio iluminaram o chalé inteiro até a entrada, e parado na porta estava um vulto alto com cabelos louros segurando algo disforme nas mãos. Percy deu um pulo da cama, pegou a garrafa de água ao lado e com a força de um ultra jato mandou toda a água para o intruso.

- Ai!

"Ai?". Percy se perguntou quem diria um simples ai com um jato forte daquele (mesmo que fosse pouca água). Então outro raio iluminou a porta e ele pode ver Jason, que tinha mandado uma lufada de ar contra a água e feito com que a mesma perdesse a força. Mas o que mais assustou Percy foi que Jason estava com uma cara irritada, e... molhado. Pelo visto ele não havia se livrado da água completamente.

- Mas que diabos Percy?! O que está arrumando?!

- An... desculpe cara, você me assustou.

- Eu por acaso tenho cara de monstro? – Disse Jason entrando no chalé pisando duro.

- Eu não estava vendo sua cara de anjo sabe?! – Percy retrucou com ironia – O que está fazendo aqui?

Jason levantou o que Percy vira ser uma massa disforme, e que agora podia ser identificado como um grande saco de salgadinhos.

- A tempestade estava me deixando nervoso,provavelmente o humor do meu pai não me deixa dormir, imaginei que você também estaria acordado.

Percy olhou para a mão de Jason e seu estômago pareceu saltar dos mortos.

- Senta aí cara!

Jason sorriu e se sentou na cama de Percy, não sem antes tropeçar em um par de sapato perdido e quase dar de cara com o chão, seu chinelo voou longe e ele não fazia ideia de onde havia ido parar.

- É melhor arrumar essa bagunça amanhã cedo, Clarisse fará a inspeção de Chalé que eu saiba, e ela não vai deixar isso passar.

Eles riram.

- Qual será o motivo da discussão do casal? – Perguntou Percy.

Antes que Jason respondesse um trovão mais alto que os outros estalou em seus ouvidos. Parece que Poseidon e Zeus não gostaram da referência de casal.

- Não tenho ideia – Respondeu Jason – Talvez eu possa pedir para Piper usar um pouco de charme em Quíron pra que ele conte as últimas fofocas do Olimpo.

Eles riram de novo, quando Piper usava seu charme em Quíron eles sempre conseguiam saber de algo.

- Tenho andado preocupado... – Expressou-se Percy.

- Com o quê?

- A profecia...

- Eu também...,mas não acho que ela vá acontecer tão cedo. – Disse Jason com uma voz duvidosa.

- Eu também pensava isso depois da guerra contra Cronos, que a profecia dos sete iria demorar...

- Bem, essa profecia não parece ter a ver com a gente diretamente... já que ela fala sobre os filhos dos semideuses poderosos...

Eles se entreolharam, os semideuses mais poderosos, ambos sabiam que se encaixavam nisso.

- É... não estou preocupado com ela acontecer agora agora, mas a parte dos filhos.. fico pensando se...

- Eu sei.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Não que eu esteja pensando em ter filhos agora! – Falou Percy alarmado pensando sobre o que Jason diria.

Jason olhou para Percy, e se dobrou de tanto gargalhar.

- Eu nem tinha pensado nisso cara.

Percy corou um pouco, mas acabou rindo também.

- Ei cara, eu estava pensando... você e Annabeth já... an... transaram?

Percy engasgou com a própria saliva e sentiu o salgadinho indo para o lugar errado. Depois de uma crise de tosse ele conseguiu se acalmar (desejou não ter jogado toda a água em Jason naquela hora).

- Desculpe! – Disse o filho de Júpiter embaraçado. – Eu não devia ter perguntado isso.

- Não, não devia.

Depois de um silêncio embaraçoso Percy continuou.

- Não... eu e Annabeth nunca... transamos. Não que a gente não tenha tentado. – A última frase saiu apressada e Percy se arrependeu de tê-la dito.

- Eu e Piper também. Parece que está sempre acontecendo alguma coisa...

- Exatamente. Sempre que as coisas começam a esquentar alguma coisa acontece... tenho certeza que Atena tem dado seus pulos...

Jason riu nervosamente.

- Bem, a mãe de Piper é a deusa do amor então... é mais fácil ela ajudar do que atrapalhar... mas não está dando muito certo. Isso me destrói. Acabo sempre no banho frio.

- Aham, a maldita água gelada... principalmente quando Annabeth...

- Annabeth? Falando de mim?

Os garotos olharam assustados para a porta. Paradas na entrada estavam Piper e Annabeth. A garota dos olhos cinzentos estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto, mas a de Piper estava mais para horror.

- Jason! Por Zeus, você me deixou preocupada! – Disse ela passando de horrorizada para irada.

- Eu.. só estava.. aqui com Percy...

- Fui te procurar no chalé, porque eu não conseguia dormir, e aí encontro a cama vazia. Quase sai gritando, achando que tivesse sido sequestrado.

Todos riram, e até mesmo Piper acabou rindo nervosamente sobre sua loucura.

- Sabe Piper, eu acho que é proibido ir para o Chalé do namorado no meio da noite... – Percy disse sorrindo malicioso.

- Cale a boca Jackson, só não acordei todo mundo porque encontrei Annabeth se esgueirando para chegar aqui.

Annabeth adquiriu um cor de tomate, e Percy um tom meio esverdeado.

Jason levantou o pé e deu um chute em Percy resmungando algo que parecia um "Se ferrou idiota".

As garotas avançaram até a cama ao lado e se sentaram.

-Isso é de comer? Estou morrendo de fome. – Com um movimento rápido Annabeth surrupiou os salgadinhos.

- Ei! – Bradaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não reclamem, senão contarei para todo mundo que ouvi ruídos estranhos vindo daqui e quando cheguei vocês dois estavam se agarrando.

Jason e Percy se entreolharam com uma expressão aterrorizada e Annabeth e Piper riram satisfeitas enquanto comiam.

- Você é uma mente diabólica garota.

- Eu tento.

Os quatro ficaram muito tempo conversando, falando bobagens principalmente. Percy e Piper até arriscaram formar um dupla para cantar alguma música que Groover havia usado para fazer uma serenata para Júniper.

- Péssimo, péssimo, péssimo. – Disseram Jason e Annabeth em coro.

Depois de muitas risadas a tempestade pareceu se acalmar.

- Bem, acho que é melhor eu ir – Disse Jason levantando da cama e pegando o chinelo que havia se perdido. – Você vem Piper?

Piper corou um pouco, mas pegou a mão do namorado e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Boa noite – Acenou Annabeth em tom malicioso e Piper respondeu com um "anh..." nervoso.

Jason deu um sorriso diabólico para Percy e saiu com Piper nos calcanhares.

Percy e Annabeth ficaram sozinhos, e logo a garota estava nos braços dele.

Eles se beijaram fervorosamente, e se separaram depois de muito tempo para respirar.

- Estava muito assustadas com os raios? – Ele perguntou ajeitando ela em seus braços.

- Um pouco, mas imaginei que você estaria mais. – Ela riu – Como Jason veio parar aqui?

Entre risos Percy contou a ela sobre a chegada de Jason e o episódio com a água.

- Ficamos imaginando se Poseidon e Zeus estavam tendo um briguinha.

- Bem, espero que sim.

- Espera? – Perguntou espantado.

- Pois talvez Atena esteja tentando colocar a cabeça deles no lugar e esteja muito ocupada para prestar atenção em mim...

Annabeth deixou a frase no ar... mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Percy estava sobre ela. Beijando cada parte do seu corpo. As mãos deslizavam por cada lugar sensível. Percy conhecia bem cada um deles.

Em uma confusão de mãos Percy já havia perdido a camisa do pijama, e Annabeth também.

Eles se beijavam, se arranhavam, e antes do fim da tempestade, se amaram, como nunca se amaram antes.

~X~

Quando o sol nasceu, o céu estava limpo, dentro e fora do acampamento meio-sangue.

Os campistas já começavam a se mover para fora dos chalés, e Clarisse resolveu fazer a maldita inspeção dos chalés de uma vez.

Já havia passado pelo chalé 1 e encontrou Jason dormindo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Olhou o quarto todo e, como sempre, estava impecável, nem uma meia fora do lugar. E lógico, ela amou dar uma nota 7 para o chalé que sempre recebia 10, alegando que a cama estava desarrumada e o usuário estava dormindo até tarde. (Antes de sair bateu com um travesseiro na cabeça de Jason com força, só para não perder o costume de ser legal).

Estava andando pesadamente até o chalé 3, Percy era extremamente baderneiro, ela estava louca para lhe dar um belo 0.

Passou pelo portal do chalé e congelou, tinha uma cueca na porta, mas pior do que isso, uma calcinha também.

Caminhou até perto da cama, e seus olhos se arregalaram, cobertos por um lençol estavam Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase, agarrados, dormindo suavemente com os mesmo sorrisos bobos que Jason.

Ela derrubou a prancheta e na mesma hora os dois pombinhos acordaram alarmados.

Olharam diretamente para a garota de Ares parada na frente deles e congelaram.

- Vocês,estão encrencados! – Gritou Clarisse correndo para fora do chalé e rindo como se tivesse ganhado o Olimpo.

- Ai não...

- Ai...

Minutos depois Percy estava correndo meio vestido atrás de Clarisse, e Annabeth enrolada no lençol azul do chalé de Poisedon. O acampamento parou, realmente parou naquele dia.

* * *

Nota: menos de uma hora depois estavam sendo vendidos exemplares do jornal do acampamento na loja de conveniência. Algumas das manchetes principais eram:

- Safado do mar desvirtua a certinha Annabeth Chase em uma noite de volúpias.

- Conselheiros de chalé atacam novamente, Jason Grace do chalé de Zeus e Piper McLean do chalé de Afrodite são vistos de madrugada por uma Naiade na praia completamente nus em um amasso.

- Camisinhas de Eros, um guia de como usar.

* * *

**Bom, uma fanfic simples e rápida, tive a ideia enquanto estava relendo a série e resolvi escrever. Espero que tenham gostado e espero suas reviews.**


End file.
